warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dharuk Bal’Thâlesh
Formed from the malice of Creation, It devoured the World that spawned It, and in Its hunger for more devoured a thousand Worlds, and spawned Its Children. It decided that It was called Dharuk Bal’Thâlesh, and that Its Children would be the Old Gods, for They were the Oldest and the most Powerful. -''The Twilight Scriptures, Book I (''The Book of Dawn), Chapter I:I The Dawn of Evil As described in the holy scriptures of its cult, the being known as Dharuk Bal’Thâlesh was the first of the Old Gods, and the mightiest by far. Not long after the universe was created, on a primordial world, a seed began to grow, a seed formed and planted by the chaotic forces of creation. This elemental seed evolved into an life-form, one of the first (if not the first) in existence. At first it was driven by primal instincts, the desire to hunt and flourish. But this entity fed not on plants or flesh, but on the very force of life itself. It attached itself to the world, and as it devoured its energies, it began to grow, to evolve. Eventually, it had grown to such an extent that it encompassed the entire planet, and it had devoured so much energy that the planet was now dead, a dead world tainted by malice, for the entity was now a highly intelligent (albeit with an utterly alien mindset to most "mortals" of today) and equally malevolent, and it also possessed an outwards appearance that matched its mind, an amorphous mass of shifting slime and maddening features. With its host world dead, the entity let go of the ground and let itself drift freely in the empty space. Before long, it found another world, on which it fed, and grew even further. Over the course of several millennia, the entity went from world to world, devouring the life-force of each until it the planet was naught but a charrred husk, until it encountered a world unlike the others it had consumed: a world with lifeforms, creatures with minds and bodily functions. The entity devoured this world as well, but after doing so, it had gained something from the creatures whose life-force was eaten along with their homeworld, a spark, a thought. Inspired by this ancient and, to the being, revolutionary idea, it, using its inner force, spawned several other, lesser (but still extremely powerful) beings, each with its own mindset, but still tied to its "parent". In addition, the entity gave itself additional features, such as eyes and mouths dispersed all over its amorphous form, and also a designation, a blasphemous phrase uttered by its new mouths in a tounge of pure evil, a phrase commonly translated into mortal speech as Dharuk Bal’Thâlesh. It also bestowed similar names upon its spawn, such as Yogg-Saron, Azath-Xasthur, and C'Thun. Now not drifting, but rather hunting, Dharuk Bal’Thâlesh and its children eventually came upon another world, a world developed beyond anything the abomination had ever beheld: the world called Azeroth. This world was lush, abundant, and best of all it had life, sentinels seeded by the ancient and mighty Titans. Dharuk Bal’Thâlesh and several of his kin descended upon the world, tainting it with the so-called Curse of Flesh in order to make it easier to devour. But then something that had not happened before happened: resistance. The Titans returned, and after a century-spanning war, the Old Gods were defeated, but their hold on Azeroth was too great, so those on the world were imprisoned rather than destroyed. The "Old Gods" (as some Titans began calling them) left in space were either hunted down and destroyed or managed to flee into the farther reaches of the Dark. Dharuk Bal’Thâlesh itself was personally imprisoned by the Pantheon's champion Sargeras deep within the mantle of the planet. Some say this event planted a mental seed deep within Sargeras's mind, and that it was that seed that drove the Titan into his madness and subsequent betrayal of the Pantheon. It Survives Powers Imprisoned Global Mental Intrusion: Dharuk Bal’Thâlesh knows what dwells within the minds of all of Azeroth's mortal beings, except those with extraordinary protection. No secret is safe. It can also communicate and spread its influence through any mind it can read, although it very rarely does so. Unleashed Nothing short of Titanic intervention can stop Dharuk Bal’Thâlesh once it is awakened. In addition to the above abilities, Dharuk Bal’Thâlesh has access to the following when his prison finally collapses: Mind-Breaking: All unwarded mortals within a radius of several kilometers are flung into violent insanity and compelled to fight each other in the most brutal way possible. Some hours after being afflicted, the victims’ minds break down, killing them slowly and painfully. Primæval Gaze: Dharuk Bal’Thâlesh can open one of its massive eyes and unleash a beam of pure evil that annihilates all lfie in its path but the most warded. Category:Articles by WoWWiki-Xavius Category:Old Gods Category:Characters